freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations/Transcript
(-Introduction scene by Aine Yūki, Nono Hana, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Kairi Yano and Keiichiro Asaka) *'Aine Yūki': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations! *'Nono Hana': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the . You can cheer Hero Super Star Light for us with this! *'Sento Kiryu': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Riku Asakura': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! It cannot be done! *'Kairi Yano': If you do not have a Ultra Star Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Keiichiro Asaka': That's enough. Now, Ultra Super Hero Taisen... *'Aine Yūki, Nono Hana, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Kairi Yano and Keiichiro Asaka': Is starting! *(Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. The story starts at Battle Orion Ship.) *'Shou Ronpo': Okay, everyone, there's new kyutamas at Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World! It was give all of us some power ups. *'Spada': Why is it at Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World? *'Shou Ronpo': I have no idea. It's Kyuulete the Chance Time! *'Lucky': Alright, lucky! *'Stinger': Finally. *'Garu': There it is garu! *'Hammie': Here I am! *'Spada': Si! *(At Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World) *'Hishikawa Yuuzou': My name is Hishikawa Yuuzou. I am a photographer, often traveling around the world to take many nice photos. I'm on a business trip and I'm after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures and Idols are the Super Heroes to capture rare and outstanding shots. It used to be I struggled to capture anything more than "soft" scenes... Now it's a cinch for me to photograph all those intense moments and my own collection of pictures on the wall!! *(Scene goes to Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow) *'Sasori Orange': What are we looking for? *'Shishi Red': We're looking for new kyutamas. *'Chameleon Green': It's that it? *(They see the Unicorn Kyutama, Samurai Kyutama, Beast Kyutama, Sword Kyutama and Alicorn Kyutama) *'ShiShi Red': Yep. That's a one. *(Scene goes to Ultra-Shocker's base) *'Kumoroid': The heroes are stronger than we thought. To attack them is to court death. *'Great Leader JUDO': Hmm. Fun really isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this. Does put a smile on my face. *(Scene goes to Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow) *'Shishi Red': We got the Unicorn Kyutama, Samurai Kyutama, Beast Kyutama, Sword Kyutama and Alicorn Kyutama. *'Kajiki Yellow': Yep. *'Ookami Blue': Hey, what's going on over there? *'Shishi Red': Let's find out. *(Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow sees Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura are at the pool) *'Ookami Blue': Isn't that Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura? What are they doing at the pool? *'Shishi Red': I have no clue. Come on. *'Ookami Blue': Right. *'Chameleon Green': Hey, what's that? *(Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow sees Dark Timerangers, Dark Dekarangers and Dark Kyoryugers) *'Chameleon Green': Whoa are they? *'Shishi Red': Their working for Ultra-Shocker. We've gotta hide. *(Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow are hiding in the bushes) *(Hishikawa Yuuzou sees them) *'Hishikawa Yuuzou': There they are. I am so recording this. *(Hishikawa Yuuzou is gonna record them) *(Dark Timerangers, Dark Dekarangers and Dark Kyoryugers arrive at the scene in the Pizza-Thrower tank) *'Dark Kyoryu Red': Alright, you idols, break it up! *'Mahiru Kasumi': Just who do you think you are ruin our fun for? *'Dark TimeRed': We're the Ultra-Shocker! We're here to stop your fun! *'Laura Sakuraba': Never! *'Dark Deka Red': In that case, say hello to Military-grade mozzarella! *'Dark Kyoryu Red': Hey, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi, Koharu Nanakura, want a Hawaiian Pizza, Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza, Vegetarian Pizza, Buffalo Chicken Pizza, Combo Pizza, Chicken Alfredo Pizza, Greek Pizza, Shrimp Alfredo Pizza, Italian Cheessteak Pizza and Seafood Alfredo Pizza? *'Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura': Yeah! *'Dark Kyoryu Blue': NOW! *(Dark Kyoryu Red fires hot Hawaiian Pizza, Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza, Vegetarian Pizza, Buffalo Chicken Pizza, Combo Pizza, Chicken Alfredo Pizza, Greek Pizza, Shrimp Alfredo Pizza, Italian Cheessteak Pizza and Seafood Alfredo Pizza from the tank into the faces of Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura) *'Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura': (Screams in agony) It burns! *(Dark Timerangers, Dark Dekarangers and Dark Kyoryugers approaching Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura with a nightsticks) *'Dark Kyoryu Silver': Hands behind your backs, dudes! *'Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura': This cheese is so hot! (grunts) *(Dark Timerangers, Dark Dekarangers and Dark Kyoryugers begins to beat Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura with the nightsticks) *'Dark Kyoryu Violet': Stop resisting! *'Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura': We're not! We can't even see! *(Dark Timerangers, Dark Dekarangers and Dark Kyoryugers whips out a tasers and uses it on Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura) *'Dark Kyoryu Cyan': Stop resisting! *'Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura': It's making the cheese hotter! (groans) *(Dark Timerangers, Dark Dekarangers and Dark Kyoryugers continues to taser Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yume Nijino, Hime Shiratori, Yozora Kasumi, Kirara Hanazono, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Laura Sakuraba, Lilie Shirogane, Mahiru Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura until they passes out.) *'Dark Kyoryu Red': Guess who's BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!﻿! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *(Hishikawa Yuuzou stop recording) *'Hishikawa Yuuzou': Yes! *'Shishi Red': Let's run for it! *(Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow runs away) *(With Sun Vulcan and Denzimen) *'DenziRed': You ready for this? *'VulEagle': Oh, yeah. *'Narrator (Sun Vulcan)': Defeat Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn! Sun Vulcan’s Great Training With Denziman! *'VulEagle': Let's do it! *(Sun Vulcan and Denzimen are fighting each other) *'VulEagle': That's enough of training from now on. *(Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn arrives) *'Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn': Not so fast! *'Denzimen': Queen Hedorian?! *'Sun Vulcan': Fuhrer Hell Saturn?! *'Queen Hedorian': You can't defeat us! *'Fuhrer Hell Saturn': Who do you think you are? *'VulEagle': VulEagle! *'VulShark': VulShark! *'VulPanther': VulPanther! *'VulEagle': Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'DenziRed': DenziRed! *'DenziBlue': DenziBlue! *'DenziYellow': DenziYellow! *'DenziGreen': DenziGreen! *'DenziPink': DenziPink! *'DenziRed': Look! Denzi Sentai... *'Denzimen': Denzimen! *'VulEagle': We are... *'Sun Vulcan and Denzimen': Super Sentai! *'VulEagle': Let's go! *'Sun Vulcan and Denzimen': Yeah! *(Sun Vulcan, Denzimen, Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn are fighting each other) *'VulEagle': Vulcan Ball! *'VulShark and VulPanther': Yeah! *'DenziRed': Denzi Boomerang! *'Denzimen': Yeah! *'VulEagle': One! *'Vul Panther': Three! *'VulEagle': Attack! *'Denzimen': Denzi Boomerang! *(Sun Vulcan and Denzimen wipes Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn out of the picture) *'VulEagle': Sempai! *'DenziRed': Thank you! *(VulEagle and DenziRed shake hands) *(With Zyurangers and KibaRanger) *'KibaRanger': We're almost at the location the others gave us you guys. You better just keep your eyes peeled. *'MammothRanger': Yeah. *(King Ryuuwon and Piranhadrons arrives) *'King Ryuuwon': Not so fast! *'TyrannoRanger': What do you want now, King Ryuuwon!? *'King Ryuuwon': Well, when the Ultra-Shocker sent us to stop you. You will never defeat us. *'TyrannoRanger': We shall see. Let's go. *'All': Yeah! *(Zyurangers, KibaRanger, King Ryuuwon and Piranhadrons are fighting each other) *'TriceraRanger': This is gonna be require a Super Chi-Power Bazooka. *'MammothRanger': Super Chi-Power Bazooka! Star Cutter! Set! *'PteraRanger': Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels! Set! *'MammothRanger': Loading! *'TriceraRanger': Safety lock, release! *'TigerRanger': Star Sword! On! *'TyrannoRanger': Super Chi-Power Bazooka! *'King Ryuumon': What?! *'KibaRanger and Zyurangers': Fire! *(KibaRanger and Zyurangers shoots King Ryuuwon and Piranhadrons) *(King Ryuuwon and Piranhadrons are defeated) *(With Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Poppy) *'Kamen Rider OOO': Hyaa! (Panting) You okay? *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Yeah, glad to see ya. *'Kamen Rider Poppy': Emu, Hiiro! *'Kamen Rider Brave': Set me three! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Eiji! *'All': (Groaning) *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Ugh, Eiji! Ugh! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Come on, guys. We gotta pull ourselves together. (Grunting) *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Eiji, look out. Wolf Imagin's behind you. *'Kamen Rider OOO': Bring it on, Wolf Imagin. (Grunting) Woah! (Grunts) This boss is really tough. *'Wolf Imagin': It gets worse! *'All': (Grunts) *'Kamen Rider OOO': We can not let Wolf Imagin, guys. *'Wolf Imagin': (Laughs) Let me win? You're letting me win? Face it you're powerless you're against me. *'Kamen Rider OOO': We'll see about that. *'Donguri Durian Lockseed': Donguri Durian! *'Partners Gashat': Partners! *'Taddle Chaos Gashat': Taddle Chaos! *'DoReMiFa Beat Gashat': DoReMiFa Beat! *'OOO Driver': PHOENIX! DRAGON! PEGASUS! PHRRA! SUS! PHR PHR PHRA! SUS SUS! PHRASUS! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Donguri Durian Arms! Come On! Donguri Durian Arms: Never Give Up Mr. Dangerous! *'Ghost Driver': Kaigan! Alpha! Kill all Amazon! My ideal isn't wrong! *'Gamer Drivers': GACHAN! DOUBLE UP! ICHIGO AND NIGO! NIGO AND ICHIGO! WE ARE! SHOWA-SHOWA RIDER! (HEY) PARTNER~S LEVEL MAX! (standby) NEPHILIM OF FIRE AND ICE! BU-BU-BURN! FR-FR-FREEZE! (transform) TAD~DLE CHA~OS! *'Buggle Driver II': Buggle Up! Do-Do-DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do! OK! DoReMiFa Bea~t~! *(Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Poppy transform into Mythical Combo, Donguri Durian Arms, Amazon Alpha Damashii, Partner Gamer Level XX, Taddle Chaos Gamer level 999 and Beat Gamer Level XX) *'Kamen Rider OOO Mythical Combo': Let's go! *(Kamen Rider OOO Mythical Combo, Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Durian Arms, Kamen Rider Ghost Amazon Alpha Damashii, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX, Kamen Rider Brave Taddle Chaos Gamer Level 999, Kamen Rider Poppy Beat Gamer Level XX and Wolf Imagin are fighting each other) *(A live-action Kamen Rider Genm arrives) *'Kamen Rider Genm': You guys need a hand? *'Kamen Rider-Ex Aid Partner Gamer Level XX': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Genm': Let's do this! *'Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat': Drago Knight Hunter Z! *'Gamer Driver': Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z! *(Kamen Rider Genm transform into Hunter Gamer Level 5) *'Kamen Rider OOO Mythical Combo': Let's finish this as a team. *'All': Yeah! *'OOO Driver': Scanning Charge! *'Sengoku Driver': Come On! Donguri Durian Sparking! *'Ghost Driver': Dai Kaigan: Amazon Alpha Omega Drive! *'Gamer Drivers and Buggle Driver II': Double Gashat! Kimewaza! Partners/Taddle Chaos/Drago Knight/DoReMiFa Critical Finish! *(Kamen Rider OOO Mythical Combo, Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Durian Arms, Kamen Rider Ghost Amazon Alpha Damashii, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX, Kamen Rider Brave Taddle Chaos Gamer Level 999, Kamen Rider Genm Hunter Gamer Level 5 and Kamen Rider Poppy Beat Gamer Level XX kicks, slashes and attacks Wolf Imagin) *'Wolf Imagin': No! This can't be! AARRRGHHHHHHH! *(Wolf Imagin is defeated) *'Kamen Rider OOO Mythical Combo': Well, we did it. *(A live-action Ninningers arrives with their Nin Cycles) *'AkaNinger': Hey, there, guys. *'Kamen Rider Brave Taddle Chaos Gamer Level 999': Oh, hi, Ninningers. *'AoNinger': What are you doing this time? *'Kamen Rider Genm Hunter Gamer Level 5': We defeated Wolf Imagin. What are you riding? *'StarNinger': Nin Cycles. *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': Come on. We got to help the others. *'Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Durian Arms': Right. Let's go. *(With Winspector) *'Fireworks Monger': There you are. *'Walter': This is it, Fireworks Monger! Game's over. *'Fireworks Monger': Never! *(Someone shoots Fireworks Monger) *'Bikel': Metalder! Jiban! *(A live-action Metalder and Jiban arrives) *'Metalder': Hey, guys. Thought you could use some help. Let us give it a shot. Oh, boy, what a day we had. *'Bikel': Metalder, Jiban, are you alright? *'Jiban': Yeah. What do you say we kick this puppy and take that guy down. *'All': Right! *'Fire': GigaStreamer! *'Bikel and Walter': Daytric M2! *'Metalder': Metal Fist Punch! *'Jiban': Daedalus Bombard Technique! *(Winspector, Metalder and Jiban shoots and punches Fireworks Monger) *'Firewoeks Monger': Why is this keep happening to me?! *(Fireworks Monger is defeated) *'Fire': Thanks, guys. *'Metalder and Jiban': No problem. *(Fire, Metalder and Jiban shake hands) *(With Ohrangers) *'OhRed': Man, you guys. Those Wingstingers are good. *'Gigaro': Indeed they are. But, you'll never defeat me! *(Someone attacks Gigaro and Wingstingers) *'RyuuRanger': (Off-Screen) We can't let you do that. *(A live-action RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger arrives) *'Gigaro': Who are you guys are? *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryo! *'TenmaRanger': TenmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shoji! *'RyuuRanger': Ohranger, we have to work together to stop him. *'OhRed': Yeah. Let's go. OhRed! *'Oh Green': Oh Green! *'Oh Blue': Oh Blue! *'Oh Yellow': Oh Yellow! *'Oh Pink': Oh Pink! *'Oh Red': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'OhRed': We are... *'Ohrangers, RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger': Super Sentai! *'OhRed': Let's go! Super Sentai, go! *'Ohrangers, RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger': Okay! *(Ohrangers, RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger, Gigaro and Wingstingers are fighting each other) *'RyuuRanger': Byakkoshinken! *(RyuuRanger slashes Wingstingers) *'OhRed': Let's go! *'Ohrangers': Olé Bazooka! *'OhRed: Hyper Storage Crystals! Set On! *'Ohrangers': Charge! *'RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger': Kikou Dan Set! *'TenmaRanger': KiRyoku... *'OhRed': Olé Bazooka! *'Ohrangers': Olé! *'RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger': Bomber! *(Ohrangers, RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger shoots Gigaro and Wingstingers) *'Gigaro': I hate when that happened! *(Gigaro and Wingstingers are defeated) *'OhRed': Sempai! *'RyuuRanger': OhRed! *(OhRed and RyuuRanger shake hands) *(With Kamen Rider Black and Ten veteran Kamen Riders) *(Kamen Rider Black, Ten veteran Kamen Riders and Commando Roids are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Black': Don't let me get this straight. The Ultra-Shocker are up to no good?! *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Exactly. They were scheming something else. *'Kamen Rider X': Here's why I don't care. Why would on earth do that? *'Kamen Rider V3': We have no clue. That's not very nice. *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Whoa. Hold on. *'Kamen Rider Stronger and Skyrider': Are you sure? *'Kamen Rider V3': Yes! We have to work together and stop them. No. Wait, wait, wait. *'Riderman': Cause we never finding out what their problem are. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Remember, always eat your veggies! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Wow! The Commando Roids are good. *'Kamen Rider ZX': I'll say. *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Let's finish this together. *'Kamen Rider Black': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Black and Ten veteran Kamen Riders': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Black and Ten veteran Kamen Riders kicks Commando Roids) *(Commando Roids are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Black': We finished. *(With Diana Lady, Spielban and Shaider) *(Diana Lady, Spielban, Shaider and Hellvira are fighting each other) *'Spielban': Come on, guys. Let's combine our attacks. *'Shaider and Diana Lady': Yeah! *'Spielban': Twin Blade! *'Shaider': Laser Blade! *'Spielban': Arc Impulse! *'Diana Lady': Lady Sniper! *'Shaider': Shaider Blue Flash! *(Spielban, Diana Lady and Shaider slashes and shoots Hellvira) *(Hellvira is defeated) *'Shaider': Thanks, guys. We defeated Hellvira. *'Spielban': Yeah! *'Diana Lady': Alright! *(Diana Lady, Spielban and Shaider are hi-five at each other) *(With Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa and Abarangers) *(Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Abarangers and Advanced Yokai Nue are fighting each other) *'AbaRed': Everyone! Time to blast that Yokai down! *'All': Yeah! *'SB-555T Faiz Blaster, SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun and Delta Blaster': Ready! *'Abarangers': Superior Dino Bomber! *'AbareBlack': Hissatsu! *'AbareKiller': Superior... *'AbaRed': Dynamite! *'SB-555T Faiz Blaster, SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun and Delta Blaster': Exceed Charge! *(Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa and Abarangers shoots Advanced Yokai Nue) *(Advanced Yokai Nue is defeated) *'AbaRed': Yes! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': We defeated him. *(AbaRed and Kamen Rider Faiz shake hands) *(With Janperson and Blue SWAT trio) *(Janperson, Blue SWAT trio and Bill Goldy are fighting each other) *'Blue Swat': We can't let you do that, Bill Goldy. The Blue SWAT and Janperson won't forgive you. *'Bill Goldy': Make me! *'Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat': Dictator! *'Janperson': Jandetic! *(Blue SWAT trio and Janperson shoots Bill Goldy) *'Janperson': Show, Sarah, Sig, let's finish this! *'Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat': Missile Launcher! *'Janperson': Jack Cannon! *(Blue SWAT trio and Janperson shoots Bill Goldy) *'Blue Swat': Got it! *'Janperson': Yeah! *'Blue Swat': That was nice teaming up with you, Janperson. *'Janperson': Thanks, Show. *(Blue Swat and Janperson shake hands) *(With Azald Legacy) *'Azald Legacy': Rebellious, smart, tough, powerful. It just doesn't make since. *(A live-action Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen arrives) *'Red Hawk': Not so fast, Azald Legacy! You gotta get by us first. *'Azald Legacy': Superheroes! Who do you think you are? *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'FiveRed': Chikyuu Sentai... FiveRed! *'FiveBlue': FiveBlue! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... Red Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Yellow Lion': Choujuu Sentai... Yellow Lion! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... Red Mask! *'SolBraver': Tokkyuu Shirei... SolBraver! *'Knight Fire': Knight Fire! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun. Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Red Hawk': We are... *'Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen': Super Hero! *'Azald Legacy': Damn you, Super Heroes! You'll never stopped me! *'Red Hawk': We'll just see about that. Choujin Sentai! Super Hero! Let's go! Go! *'Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen': Okay! *(Insert song: Choujin Sentai Jetman) *(Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver, Jetmen, Azald Legacy and Moeba are fighting each other) *'Red Hawk': Jet Striker! Fire Bazooka, stand by. *'Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen': Okay! *'Red Hawk': Scope Lock! *(Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen shoots Azald Legacy and Moeba) *'Azald Legacy': That wasn't supposed to be happening! *(Azald Legacy and Moeba are defeated) *'Red Hawk': We did it! *'Red Turbo': Hey, what's that? (Pointed at the Moraimars Robo) *'Red Hawk': It's the Moraimars Robo! How can we stop that robo? *(A live-action Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Kajiki Yellow, Denzimen, Sun Vulcan, Zyurangers, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Poppy, Ninningers, Winspector, Metalder, Jiban, RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger, Ohrangers, Kamen Rider Black, Ten veteran Kamen Riders, Diana Lady, Spielban, Shaider, Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Abarangers, Janperson and Blue SWAT trio arrives) *'Shishi Red': We can help. Me, Stinger, Garu, Hammie and Spada will handle this. Let's go! *'Seiza Blasters': Seiza Go! ---- *'Kamen Rider OOO': Ane! Mio! Did you find anything? *'Aine Yūki': Guys... We... We... *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': What is it? What did you find? *'Mio Minato': The... There's... Ugh... *'Kamen Rider Build': Tell us! You have to tell us! Oh, God! What did you see?! *'Aine Yūki': You don't want to know. *'Kamen Rider Genm': You have to tell us! We can take it! Did you find out? Did you find out everything? What?! *'Mio Minato': It was Faust. They injected us with the Nebula Gas as part of Faust's experiments. Nebula Gas is able to trigger rapid cell division and turn a human into a monster. In order to restore the Smash back to normal humans, the Kamen Riders must defeat them and absorb the Nebula Gas into an empty Fullbottle. Misora Isurugi is known to be able to "purify" the Smash essence with her gold bracelet, which allows the Riders to use the Fullbottles with their equipment. *'Aine Yūki': You have saved us and absorb the two empty Fullbottles. *'Kamen Rider Build': That's right. Say hello to the Idol Fullbottle and Music Fullbottle. I used by me to Best Match with Idol and access IdolMusic Form. *'Mio Minato': Good idea. That might work. Category:Transcripts